ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanfare
A Fanfare, or Victory Theme, is a familiar short melody, often remixed, that is played in conjunction with a character's fanfare of the same franchise from the character, or a film studio's fanfare. For instance, if Heihachi were to win the match, the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare will play out. In addition, some characters share the same fanfare, since they are also are from the same franchise, in this case being the Tekken series. For example, Alisa, Xiaoyu, Nina, Anna, Jin, Kazuya, Lee, Ganryu, Miharu, and many other Tekken fighters share the same fanfare as Heihachi. Thus, if one of these characters other than Heihachi were to win, the same fanfare will still play, with a few exceptions*. The original Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and Super Smash Bros. Tourney all have victory themes for each of the characters. *''The notable exception with this rule is with the Kirby franchise's fanfare in which Meta Knight has an exclusive 'Rock 'n Roll' rendition of the theme, and the Street Fighter franchise's fanfare in which the Super Street Fighter IV cast use the Dynamic version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds's main menu song, while Area and Skullomania use the Classic version of that same song.'' List of Fanfares Mushroom Kingdom Victory Theme Description: The song that plays when Mario/Luigi reaches the flag at the end of the stage and enters a fortress/castle in Super Mario Bros. The Tourney version is taken directly from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door when Bowser reaches the flag at the end of the Bowser intermission platformer stage and enters a fortress/castle. *Mario (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Luigi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Peach (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Bowser (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Dr. Mario (Melee) *Magnus (Tourney) *Waluigi (Tourney) *Hammer Bro. (Tourney) *Boomerang Bro. (Tourney) *Fire Bro. (Tourney) *Rawk Hawk (Tourney) ''Kirby'' Victory Theme Description: The short version of the victory theme that plays when Kirby clears a stage or defeats a boss. *Kirby (SSB, Melee, Brawl) *King Dedede (Brawl, Tourney) *Knuckle Joe (Tourney) *Bonkers (Tourney) Meta Knight's version Description: This is an electric guitar version of the above song. *Meta Knight (Brawl, Tourney) *H-RH (Tourney) ''Pokemon'' Red/Blue Main Theme Description: This is a section of the Pokémon Red / Blue title theme. *Pikachu (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Jigglypuff (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Lucario (Brawl) *Pokémon Trainer (Brawl) **Squirtle (Brawl, Tourney) **Ivysaur (Brawl, Tourney) **Charizard (Brawl, Tourney) *Pichu (Melee) *Mewtwo (Melee, Tourney) *Mamoswine (Tourney) *Hitmonlee (Tourney) *Rhyperior (Tourney) *Groudon (Tourney) *Regirock (Tourney) *Regice (Tourney) *Registeel (Tourney) *Regigigas (Tourney) *Blaziken (Tourney) *Reshiram (Tourney) *Zekrom (Tourney) *Deoxys (Tourney) *Tornadus (Tourney) *Thunderus (Tourney) *Landorus (Tourney) *Toxicroak (Tourney) *Electivire (Tourney) *Alakazam (Tourney) *Hariyama (Tourney) *Hypno (Tourney) *Sawk (Tourney) *Throh (Tourney) *Magmortar (Tourney) ''Zelda'' Theme Description: This is a section of The Legend of Zelda overworld theme. *Link (SSB, Melee) *Zelda (Melee) *Sheik (Melee) *Ganondorf (Melee) *Young Link (Melee) ''Zelda'' Triforce Theme Description: 'This is the theme that plays when Link gets a Triforce piece in ''The Legend of Zelda for the NES. *Link (Brawl, Tourney) *Zelda (Brawl, Tourney) *Sheik (Brawl, Tourney) *Ganondorf (Brawl, Tourney) *Toon Link (Brawl) *Young Link (Tourney) ''Star Fox 64 Main Theme'' '''Description: The "Mission Complete" theme from Star Fox 64. *Fox (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Falco (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Krystal (Tourney) *Wolf (Brawl, Tourney) *Leon (Tourney) ''Donkey Kong Country Victory Theme'' Description: The Bonus Game Completed / Boss Defeated theme from Donkey Kong Country. *Dixie Kong (Tourney) *Diddy Kong (Brawl, Tourney) *Donkey Kong (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Wizpig (Tourney) *King K. Rool (Tourney) ''EarthBound'' Eight Melodies Theme Description: This is the song for the last four of the Eight Melodies in EarthBound. *Ness (SSB, Melee) ''Mother'' Theme Description: A sped up section of the Opening theme from Mother. *Lucas (Brawl, Tourney) *Ness (Brawl, Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme A Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Brawl. *Ike (Brawl, Tourney) *Marth (Brawl, Tourney) *Lyndis (Tourney) *Greil (Tourney) *Ashnard (Tourney) ''Fire Emblem'' Main Theme B Description: A section of the main Fire Emblem theme. This version is taken directly from Melee. *Marth (Melee) *Roy (Melee) *Necrid (Tourney) *Cassandra (Tourney) *Voldo (Tourney) *Elysium (Tourney) *Astaroth (Tourney) *Setsuka (Tourney) *Nightmare (Tourney) *Night Terror (Tourney) *Natsu (Tourney) *Seong Mi-na (Tourney) *Cervantes (Tourney) *Lizardman (Tourney) *Mitsurugi (Tourney) *Siegfried (Tourney) *Talim (Tourney) *Edge Master (Tourney) *Ivy (Tourney) *Algol (Tourney) *Raphael (Tourney) *Amy (Tourney) *Xianghua (Tourney) *Berserker (Tourney) *Charade (Tourney) *Olcadan (Tourney) *Hualin (Tourney) *Inferno (Tourney) *Zasalamel (Tourney) *Abyss (Tourney) *Pyrrha (Tourney) *Tira (Tourney) *Sophitia (Tourney) *Rock (Tourney) *Viola (Tourney) *Z.W.E.I. (Tourney) ''Yoshi's Story'' Ending Theme Description: This is a section of the Yoshi Story main theme. *Yoshi (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Shy Guy (Tourney) ''Wario'' Series Theme Description: This is a section of the theme that would later be incorporated in some of the many levels in Wario Land: Shake It!. *Wario (Brawl, Tourney) *Kat & Ana (Tourney) ''F-Zero X'' Victory Theme Description: The tune of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero X. *Captain Falcon (SSB, Melee) ''F-Zero GX'' Victory Theme Description: The theme of when the player finishes a race in F-Zero GX. *Captain Falcon (Brawl, Tourney) *Deathborn (Tourney) *Samurai Goroh (Tourney) ''Metroid'' Power-Up Theme Description: This is the tune that plays when Samus Aran obtains a power-up/addition for her Power Suit in the Metroid series. It also plays after defeating Ridley and Kraid in Metroid for the NES. *Samus (SSB, Melee, Brawl, Tourney) *Zero Suit Samus (Brawl, Tourney) *Noxus (Tourney) *Sylux (Tourney) *Kanden (Tourney) ''Kid Icarus'' Main Theme Description: A section of the Title Theme of Kid Icarus. *Pit (Brawl, Tourney) ''Ice Climber'' Victory Theme Description: This is the tune played when Popo/Nana grabs hold of the condor to finish a stage in Ice Climber. *Ice Climbers (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Pikmin'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Pikmin Main Theme. *Olimar (Brawl, Tourney) ''Robotic Operating Buddy'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the title theme to Stack Up, a game that R.O.B. worked with. *R.O.B. (Brawl, Tourney) ''Game & Watch'' Victory Theme Description: This is an original mix that incorporates sounds from the Game & Watch series, since no original music was ever composed for G&Ws. It largely resembles the music of Flat Zone. The Brawl/Tourney version includes an added short melody at the end. *Mr. Game & Watch (Melee, Brawl, Tourney) ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Victory Theme Description: The "Sonic Has Passed Act..." from various Sonic the Hedgehog titles and originated in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. This version is taken directly from the next generation Sonic the Hedgehog for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 and the only victory theme to be taken from another game. *Sonic (Brawl, Tourney) *Shadow (Tourney) ''Metal Gear Solid'' Victory Theme Description: The Metal Gear Solid 'VR training complete' theme, but it is more known to be the 'Game Over' theme. *Snake (Brawl, Tourney) ''Transformers'' Main Theme Description: A section of the outro theme to the 1984 Transformers television show. *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Starscream ''Walt Disney Pictures'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Walt Disney Pictures fanfare from 2006. The full fanfare is also used during the Nintendo Logo Movie for this game. *Juniper ''Dark Castle Entertainment'' Fanfare Description: A section of the Dark Castle Entertainment fanfare from 1999. *Alisa *Heihachi *Xiaoyu *Devil Jin *Panda *Ganryu *Nina *Anna *Lee *Kazuya *Jin *Miharu *Combot *Shin *Hwoarang *Baek *Mokujin *Jack-6 *AncientOgre *Ogre *Alex *Bryan *Kuma *King *Unknown *Paul *Marduk *Yoshimitsu *Jun *Angel *Roger Jr. *Law *Jinpachi *Wang *P. Jack *Julia *Michelle *Dr. Bosconovitch *Leo *Lili *Sebastian *Kunimitsu *Christie *Eddy *Lars *Lei *Asuka *Zafina *Azazel *Nancy-MI847J ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme A Description: A section of the Dynamic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Abel *Akuma *Blanka *Cammy *Chun-Li *C. Viper *Dhalsim *Dudley *E. Honda *Eagle *Gen *Gouken *Guile *Hakan *Ibuki *Juri *Ken *Makoto *M. Bison *Oni *Rufus *Ryu *Sagat *Sakura *Seth *Zangief ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds'' Theme B Description: A section of the Classic main menu BGM from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. *Area *Skullomania ''Star Wars'' Main Theme Description: A section of the end credits BGM from the Star Wars Saga. *Yoda *Darth Vader *Jango Fett *Emperor Palpatine *Boba Fett *Luke ''Spyro the Dragon'' Victory Theme Description: A section of the Gnasty Gnorc defeated BGM from Spyro: A Hero's Tail. *Spyro *Hunter *Evil Red *Professor Mole *Gnasty Gnorc *Blink *Sgt. Byrd *Ripto ''The Talisman'' Last Notes Description: This is the final part of the Iron Maiden song called The Talisman. *I.M. Eddie ''Spiral Mountain'' Theme Description: A section of Spiral Mountain's theme from the Banjo-Kazooie series. *Banjo *Mumbo *Grunty ''Dynasty Warriors 8'' Victory Jubilee Description: The Victory Jubilee from Dynasty Warriors 8. *Zhao Yun *Liu Bei *Sun Shangxiang *Ma Chao *Xiahou Dun *Lu Bu *Ding Feng *Sima Zhao *Cao Cao *Zhang Fei *Sun Ce *Zhou Yu *Liu Shan *Cai Wenji *Xu Huang *Gan Ning *Xiaoqiao *Daqiao *Li Dian *Lu Su *Guan Yu *Zhuge Liang *Bao Sanniang *Zhang Bao *Zhou Tai *Sun Quan *Jia Xu *Sima Yi *Huang Zhong *Meng Huo *Xingcai *Zhong Hui *Deng Ai *Wang Yuanji *Wen Yang *Lu Meng *Guan Suo ''Follow The Yellow Brick Road'' Description: The last few bits of Follow The Yellow Brick Road from the Wizard of Oz (1939). *Dorothy *Scarecrow Man *Tin Woodman *Cowardly Lion Mission Clear Theme from Rohga Armor Force Description: The Mission Clear theme from Rohga Armor Force. *Sailor Moon *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Nephirite *Zoycite *Jadeite Victory Theme from Bloody Roar 2 Description: The Bloody Roar 2 victory theme. *Kyo *Iori *Chizuru *Yashiro *Leona *Heidern *Saisyu *Goenitz *Kula *Habana *Lin *Chae *Ramon *Elisabeth *Oswald *Alba *May *Jhun *Adelheid *K' *Ash Crimson *Rugal *Original Zero *Igniz *Soiree *Kusanagi *Malin *Momoko *Nagase *Shermie Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) Description: 'A section of Pippi Longstocking (Is Coming Into Your Town) from the 1988 film ''The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking. *Pippi *Annika *Tommy Victory theme from Kessen 'Description: T'he last few bits of The Battle of Sekigahara from Kessen. *Sgt. Rawlins *Maj. Cabot *Pvt. Trip *Col. Robert To The Beginning 'Description: '''The ''Stage Clear theme from the arcade game, Dragon Gun. *Lt. Gen. Longstreet *Col. Joshua *Col. Buford *Maj. Gen. Pickett *Maj. Gen. Meade *Sgt. Kilrain Victory ~Sengoku 3 Mix~ '''Description: The victory theme from Samurai Warriors 3. *Yukimura *Mitsuhide *Keiji *Motonari *Masamune *Ujiyasu *Magoichi *Yoshimoto *Kunoichi *Hideyoshi *Oichi *Shingen *Nobunaga *Musashi *Kenshin *Hanzo *Ina *Ranmaru *Masanori *Kiyomasa *Tadakatsu *Kanetsugu *Toshiie *Mitsunari Ruby Gloom Theme Description: The starting few instrumental bits of the Ruby Gloom theme. *Ruby *Iris *Misery Knock Out Description: The victory theme from Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. *Kenshiro *Mamiya *Ryuga *Kaioh *Hyou *Shachi *Thouzer *Shew *Juda *Rei *Raoh *Jagi *Toki *Han *Nameless Shura Jake and the Never Land Pirates Main Theme Description: A section of the Jake and the Never Land Pirates theme song. *Jakey *Izzy *Cubby *Captain Hook Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 Win Theme Description: The Win Theme from Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3. *Naruto *Sasuke *Orochimaru *Gaara *Jiraiya *Temari Gain a Victory Description: The victory theme from Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers. *Terry *Andy *Joe *Mai *Billy *Franco *Bob *Gato *Geese *Hwa *Axel *Jeff *Kim *Sokaku *Tizoc *Alfred *Tung Fu *Wolfgang *Laurence Dispicable Me Theme Description: A section of the theme song of the 2010 film called Despicable Me. *Gru *Margo *Edith *Agnes Kessen III Victory Theme Description: The Victory Theme from Kessen III. *Frodo *Sam *Gandalf *Merry *Pippin *Aragorn *Legolas *Gimli *Faramir *Boromir *Elrond *Eowyn *Theoden Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Theme Description: The last few bits of the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song. *Eduardo *Herriman *Bloo Batman Theme Description: A section of the most famous Batman theme song. *Batman *Batgirl *Joker *Mr. Freeze *Mad Hatter *Riddler *Poison Ivy *Bane *TwoFace *Catwoman *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Penguin *Dr. Young *Clayface *Scarecrow *Man-Bat ''Star Trek'' Main Theme Description: A section of the 1960s Star Trek TV series theme. *Kirk *Worf *Sulu *Klaa *Picard ''SpongeBob SquarePants'' Theme Song Description: The last bit of the theme song of SpongeBob SquarePants. *SpongeBob *Patrick *Scott *Chekov *Uhura *McCoy *Khan *Cmdr. Kruge Teen Titans Theme Description: A section of the Teen Titans television show theme song. *Robin *Raven *Cyborg *Starfire *Beast Boy *Deathstroke Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Terms